Symphonie d'un petit roi
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Il était l'enfant de l'ombre, celui qui jamais n'a cherché l'éclat, celui qui a suivi la folie de l'insensé et y a perdu la vie. Le plus aimé des deux, mais aussi le plus fragile. Méconnu, s'il s'est fourvoyé c'est parce qu'il voulait se distinguer comme l'avait fait ce frère perdu. DRABBLES sur Regulus Black.
1. Chapter 1 : Enfance

**Voilà, petit recueil de drabbles sur Regulus Black (mention de Sirius dans un grand nombre de ceux-ci)  
**

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur Regulus, il mérite au moins un petit recueil de drabbles ! Je pense en faire cinquante au maximum... Ce sera peut-être moins, en fonction de l'inspiration.  
**

**Je ne publierai pas tout par ordre chronologique, donc si nécessaire je mettrai des petites indications sur le moment concerné :)  
**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling**  
**

**Rating : **K**  
**

* * *

**Enfance**

Une mélopée de rire et d'évasion. Il jouait avec lui, le suivait partout, lui, son monde, l'image de la perfection.  
Douceur de l'enfance. Un sourire de son frère.  
Regulus s'efforçait de lui ressembler, respirer son assurance, s'imprégner de ses passions.  
Rêveries intenses. Il vivait près de lui.  
Chaque matin, lorsqu'il se levait, ses yeux se levaient vers son étoile, rêvant de faire partie de sa constellation.  
Il tendait la main, se laissait entraîner. Riait encore, s'amusait, heureux dans la complicité.  
Ombre de son frère, la force, à lui la fragilité.  
Regulus le savait, il était le petit roi qui jamais n'aurait la place sur le trône émaillé.


	2. Chapter 2 : Séparation

**Séparation**

Aujourd'hui était le jour qu'il avait si longtemps voulu oublier. Comme s'il pouvait ne pas exister, comme s'il n'obéissait plus aux éternelles règles du temps.

L'injustice le minait, refus indéniable d'une séparation trop précoce et d'un vent de solitude.  
Les fleurs de sa peur, qui sous le soleil se prélassaient, étendant leurs pétales jusqu'à la cime des montagnes de ce château où son frère partirait.

Fin d'un été. Un été sans fin. Il aurait préféré.  
Un matin pluvieux, même le soleil ne voulait se lever.  
Regulus comprenait, le monde était né injuste, il le resterait.


	3. Chapter 3 : Déception

**Déception**

Noël. Il n'était pas revenu. Une simple lettre à leurs parents pour l'annoncer.

Cette année, il serait seul pour décorer le sapin. Cette année, son frère ne partagerait pas de pain d'épices avec lui.  
À Noël, Regulus jouerait seul jusqu'au bout de la nuit.  
Il attendrait seul, les yeux dans le vide, assis simplement sur son lit, que les cadeaux arrivent, sans complice, sans un bruit.

Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il se précipita malgré tout vers les paquets colorés, le premier qui attira son attention fut une petite boite rouge, sur laquelle était écrit "À mon petit frère".

Et sur ses lèvres son sourire s'élargit.


	4. Chapter 4 : Vol

**Vol**

Un balai. Il avait eu un balai.  
Pour ses onze ans, jamais il n'aurait pu mieux espérer. Il se délectait du bois poli, des brindilles finement taillées et de l'aura légère qui irradiait.

Voler. Vers le ciel. Vers les nuages. Se perdre au milieu des étoiles, doux rêve qu'il caressait du bout des doigts. Ici, s'envoler, les embruns sur son visage, laisser son sourire se perdre dans l'immense horizon de bonheur.

Là-haut les songes vermeils, l'amour que la lune chantait à ses sœurs étoilées. Et la liberté.  
Libéré des contraintes, du nom qui le menottait et du monde oppressant. Ciel, bagne du dieu et du roi qui s'élevait vers des contrées d'azur.


	5. Chapter 5 : Incompréhension

**Incompréhension**

Honte. Déshonneur. Immondice. Horreur.

Les mots défilaient et ses yeux allaient de son père à sa mère, peints d'incompréhension.  
Pourquoi cette colère, pourquoi ce déferlement de cris à la simple lecture d'une lettre ?

Regulus ne savait que faire, piqué de curiosité mais terrorisé à l'idée de poser la moindre question.

Lorsqu'il entendit le mot "Gryffondor" il ne comprit pas. Son frère lui avait parlé des maisons, mais un Black n'avait le nom et la noblesse que pour être à Serpentard.

Sirius à Gryffondor, son frère dressé contre le nom.

Douleur vibrante.  
Sirius aurait enfreint la tradition ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Fierté

**Fierté**

Le grand jour était venu. Autour de lui, les chandelles vacillantes, le plafond étoilé et les gobelets dorés.

Les rires, les voix, le brouhaha des conversations l'emportaient.  
L'odeur délicieuse du festin à venir, le piétinement de ses camarades qui attendaient le moment fatidique.

Répartition. Il vit le chapeau. Il entrevit la liste. Il entendit le premier nom. Et le deuxième arriva.  
À lui.

Fier et droit, comme tout Black qui se respectait, Regulus s'avança d'un pas assuré vers les sept années qui s'annonçaient.  
Vers le chapeau rapiécé, vers la fierté de ses pairs sur ce vieux tabouret.

"Serpentard !"

Sirius blêmit.


	7. Chapter 7 : Colère

**Colère**

La porte venait de se refermer. À jamais. Il était parti. Une fois de plus, il l'abandonnait.

Parce qu'il avait trouvé mieux, parce que le protéger n'était plus dans son intérêt.  
Parce que lui, le petit roi, n'aurait jamais le cran de s'élever au trône.  
Et que lui, étoile reine, refusait de se soumettre aux autres. Au sang.  
À la noblesse et aux principes familiaux.

Regulus bouillonnait de colère.

Son frère, si lâche...  
Sirius hurlait sa haine.  
Son frère, si faible...

Et le gouffre qui les séparait grandissait, dans la peur de l'avenir il se mouvait, la haine mêlée à la douleur d'un abandon éternel.

Colère des cieux. L'orage grondait.


	8. Chapter 8 : Abandon

**Abandon**

Chaque matin il se levait, chaque matin il rejoignait ses camarades. Chaque matin, il prenait des croissants et un jus de citrouille. Chaque matin, dans cette routine il se complaisait. Il était à Serpentard, entouré de gens respectables. Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire.  
Sauf que...  
Chaque matin, invariablement, ses yeux allaient vers lui. Vers celui qui ne lui jetait même plus un regard. Vers celui qui avait décidé qu'il ne méritait plus ses sourires. Vers cette table à laquelle jamais il ne s'assiérait. Vers cette table où, malgré tout, son frère était. Que restait-il de leur complicité, balayée par les convictions ? Que restait-il du nom, quand son frère dénigrait sa propre famille ?  
Quoi qu'on en dise, hors des conversations, Regulus flairait l'abandon.


	9. Chapter 9 : Incompréhension II

**Incompréhension II**

Avec l'été arrivaient les vacances. Vacances qu'il redoutait. Car chaque année depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, rien ne changeait. Chaque été, ils rentraient. Chaque été, malgré ses regards furtifs, ses tentatives avortaient. Chaque été Sirius se cloitrait, refusait de lui parler hormis pour médire, d'une voix amère et pleine de haine. Il était le vilain Serpentard, indigne du grand lion. Indigne de cette pièce tapissée de rouge et or, de photos qui enrageaient sa mère, qui jouaient avec les nerfs de son père. Et Regulus, impuissant, regardait son frère tenter de se démarquer, de rejeter cette maison qui était malgré lui la sienne. Il s'entêtait.

Regulus tentait de comprendre, sans succès. Il n'avait pas l'âme rebelle, malgré des heures à la remettre en question, sa vie de fils modèle lui convenait.


	10. Chapter 10 : Honte

**Honte**

Il avait voulu lui parler. Aller vers lui, échanger quelques mots. Il s'était approché, anxieux. Il avait même pris sur lui, parlé à cette mauviette de Pettigrow pour savoir où son frère était. Le Parc. Près du grand saule. Soit, Regulus s'y rendait. En lui bouillonnait l'espoir, l'envie de s'expliquer, de recoller les morceaux. De retrouver son frère. Ce complice qui par dessus tout lui manquait cruellement.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, une part de sa volonté s'effilocha. Serrant les poings, il se força à avancer. Contre les vents qui faisait tanguer sa détermination, les vagues de découragement qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur lui.  
Et puis il le vit. Entouré de ses amis. Et riant à gorge déployée, si sûr de lui, si difficile à atteindre.  
Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, l'expression de Regulus changea. Une tristesse infinie s'empara de lui, et il abandonna. Honteux.


	11. Chapter 11 : Engagement

**Engagement**

Il devait le faire. Ses parents y tenaient. Ses parents qui, désespérément, tentaient de redorer le blason des Black, de la branche d'Orion, terni par ce fils honni et renié.  
Regulus n'était là que pour prouver leur rang.

On lui avait dit de le faire. Il avait simplement écouté. Hoché la tête. Illusion de grandeur, de gloire qui scintillait. Et le peur aussi. Il avait seize ans, auprès de Lord Voldemort il s'engageait.

Sa vie, sa mort, ce n'était pas ça qui comptait. La marque sur son bras à elle seule le définissait. Suppôt de la haine. Instrument de la guerre. Crime et abomination seraient son avenir.

Regulus tremblait.


	12. Chapter 12 : Peur

**Peur**

Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui. Effaré. Perdu. Effrayé.  
Doucement, son regard fut ramené vers le sol. Ce qu'il y vit lui donna la nausée. Pris de tremblements incontrôlables, il détourna précipitamment les yeux. Il ne put ignorer, à côté de lui, le ricanement dédaigneux qui s'éleva. Il aurait voulu être en colère, mais la sourde angoisse qui tintait dans ses oreilles lui fit oublier l'arrogance de sa cousine. Sa cousine. Ce monstre.  
Responsable du carnage qui tachait le carrelage.  
Mais au fond de lui, la culpabilité perçait l'abcès de sa terreur. Lui rappelait, d'une douleur lancinante que lui, beau parleur, ne s'était pas opposé.

Qui était le monstre, celui qui exécute ou celui qui observe sans sourciller ?


	13. Chapter 13 : Regrets

**Regrets**

Un an plus tôt il avait juré fidélité. Prêté serment devant lui. Celui qu'il devait appeler Maître. Celui qui se considérait comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui qu'il haïssait. Qui le répugnait.

Regulus était submergé par les regrets. De n'avoir rien dit. De ne pas avoir été lucide. D'avoir été l'esclave de son nom. Un aveugle au milieu des fous.

Il avait failli là où son frère discrédité avait toujours eu raison. Il avait sombré dans l'erreur comme Sirius s'était élevé dans le vrai.

Et à présent, si les regrets ne l'étouffaient pas, le serment rompu et le camp trahi viendraient le chercher pour le mener au supplice.


	14. Chapter 14 : Obscurité

**Obscurité**

Certitudes balayées, il se sentait aveugle.  
Crainte envolée, soudainement rage et courage en lui se mêlaient.

Kreattur, serviteur dévoué, pitoyable mais méritant, victime de la cruauté la plus infâme. Victime d'une cruauté qui, si commune en ces temps tourmentés, tourmentait Regulus.  
Une cruauté qui ruisselait sur lui, qu'il refusait mais dont il sentait s'insinuer le pernicieux venin, culpabilité rongeant ses nuits, piège de pensées qu'il ne pouvait esquiver.

Certitudes qui bouillonnaient, voleuses de sommeil.  
Certitudes retrouvées, brusquement il devait réagir.

Instrument. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Tous. Lui comme Kreattur, l'évidence grinçante qu'il ne voulait accepter.  
Il n'était plus de question de maître et d'esclave, seul subsistait l'honneur bafoué et un volonté de fer en hommage à la liberté.

Les chaînes sont sa gangrène, La liberté se paie par la vie. Mais Regulus a un allié.


	15. Chapter 15 : Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Un choix. Trois mots. Son unique décision. Celle qui, pleinement, il assumait. Celle qui, évidemment, le tuerait.

Étoile mourante résignée, il avait préféré choisir la mort plutôt que l'éternité de la honte. Étreint de remords, rafale du regret, son courage trop enfoui s'était libéré.  
Était-ce sa vraie nature, celle qu'il avait été conditionné à refouler ? Était-il comme ce frère détourné ?

Questions brûlantes, les pierres de l'antre angoissante, où il finirait agonisant, sous ses pieds.  
Un halo de haine, l'odeur âcre de sa fin, la potion qui brillait.  
Il prit la coupe et à deux mains, accueillit la mort qui venait le faucher.


	16. Chapter 16 : Joie

**Comme je l'avais indiqué au début, je ne respecte pas spécialement d'ordre chronologique dans la publication des drabbles. Pour celui-ci, je pense que tout le monde devinera quand il se passe, pas la peine d'indication !  
**

* * *

**Joie**

Ce matin, il s'était levé plus tôt. Le cœur gonflé de joie, des soupirs légers comme un pétale qui voltige, il avait descendu les marches du dortoir, sa plume à la main.

La plongeant lentement dans l'encre, il commença sa lettre.  
Et en racontant, tous les merveilleux souvenirs de la veille affluèrent en lui, comme une ronde enfantine tournoyant dans un immense bonheur.

Tout se mélangeait. Son nom appelé, le Choixpeau, son triomphe à la table du noble Salazar. Tout était mêlé dans des entrelacs inextricables de sentiments divers. Et tandis qu'il écrivait, sa plume le ramena à la réalité.

Le douloureux regard de son frère ressurgissait.


	17. Chapter 17 : Perdition

**Perdition**

La nouvelle avait filtré. Il l'avait appris par hasard. Une nouvelle abrutissante. Il avait cligné des yeux, incrédule. Il avait assimilé les mots qu'on lui avait lancés. Il avait compris.

Il n'avait pas accepté. Il avait nié, contesté, ri, moqué, crié, défendu, il s'était perdu. Et il avait pleuré.

Lui. Perdu. Dans un flot incessant de pensées contradictoires, une vague si soudaine de terreur indignée, de douleur refoulée. Il avait fallu bien peu de temps pour que la culpabilité le submerge, lui, et sa faute immense, son abandon, son arrogance. Horreur.

Alors aujourd'hui, cloîtré chez lui, volets fermés, plus que jamais, Sirius s'en voulait.


	18. Chapter 18 : Evénement

**Evénement**

Honte, peine, étourdissante ronde dans laquelle elle se sentait prise. D'abord, la nouvelle, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, la conscience prise. Un fait. Un événement avéré. Passé. Fini. Tout était vrai.

A présent, il fallait faire avec. Avec cette tornade déchaînée. Affliction soudaine, qu'elle aurait voulu éviter. Son petit roi n'était plus. Etait-elle triste ? Elle ne savait. Ce manteau de froideur qu'elle avait construit autour d'elle s'était peu à peu emparé de son cœur. Elle était devenue ce manteau de froideur. Il faisait partie intégrante d'elle. De son être.

Regulus, son fils, était mort, mais Walburga n'était pas dévastée.


	19. Chapter 19 : Victoire

**Victoire**

Triomphant, il fit encore deux fois le tour du stade. Le poing brandi. Fier. Comme un Black.

Et fier, ça oui, il l'était. Il avait gagné. Son équipe avait gagné. Sous lui, la clameur de sa maison. Derrière, la rage des Gryffondor. Une merveilleuse félicité s'emparait de lui. Aujourd'hui il se sentait digne. Digne d'être celui qu'il était. Digne d'être là où il était. Digne. Ce n'était pas qu'un mot, non, c'était un but. Qu'il avait recherché toujours et encore, infatigable, déterminé à prouver sa valeur.

Il avait poursuivi le monde, aujourd'hui le monde le poursuivait. Etait à ses pieds.


	20. Chapter 20 : Vagabondage

**Vagabondage**

Comme chaque année, il préparait sa rentrée. Travail laborieux qu'était de rassembler ses affaires, de tout plier soigneusement dans sa malle. Tâche qu'il refusait d'imposer à Kreattur, tâche qu'il se jugeait capable de faire lui-même.

Mais cette année, une vague amertume teintait son regard. Alors qu'il entassait ses grimoires, ses pensées vagabondaient. Cette année, Sirius n'était pas là. Parce que cette année, Sirius était parti. Parti. Irrationnelle sonorité.

Et pourtant. La chambre voisine était vide, la poussière s'amoncelait sur les étagères, le lit trop bien fait, tout cela, inévitablement, lui rappelait l'absence de Sirius. Son frère, son grand frère, l'avait pour jamais abandonné.


	21. Chapter 21 : Angoisse

**Angoisse**

C'était ce doute qui le rongeait, cette impression de vide au milieu des meubles cirés, et par-dessus tout des paroles cruelles qui résonnaient. Il avait envie de s'enfuir, d'abandonner, ou peut-être d'hurler sa rage au coupable, lui faire ressentir cette douloureuse trahison qui l'assommait.

Il désirait la vengeance, et pour cela il s'en voulait, sombrer dans la facilité que c'était, son honneur s'en insurgeait. Il ne pouvait pas, martelant ce mur verdâtre,il refusait de céder.

Le calme perdu, il n'avait pour seule barrière que cette pièce assombrie, peinte d'une nouvelle angoisse qui l'étreignait.


	22. Chapter 22 : Entraînement

**Entraînement**

Son bras le picotait encore. Il serra un peu plus sa baguette, concentré sur celui qui lui faisait face. Tout, plutôt que se rappeler le douloureux moment où on lui avait gravé cette marque mouvante sur l'avant-bras. Cette marque qui le fascinait et l'effrayait.

A quelques mètres, la haute silhouette l'alpagua. Se moqua de sa distraction. Alors Regulus serra les dents, serra sa main droite sur sa baguette et se mit en garde. Aujourd'hui, il était un Mangemort, et il leur prouverait qu'il était de taille à la lutte qui l'attendait.

Il leva sa baguette et mentalement, se prépara à prouver sa véritable valeur.


	23. Chapter 23 : Amour

**Amour**

Il était conscient que ce rêve honteusement caché ne serait jamais exaucé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas droit à toutes ces petites félicités qui emplissent la vie des hommes. Enfin, de certains d'entre eux. Lui, son ascendance à elle seule le destinait à épouser une femme – qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et n'avait pas envie de connaître – sans porter la moindre importance à ses sentiments. Une femme qui serait choisie par ses parents, de bonne naissance, tout pour lui convenir. C'était une douce illusion. Une illusion teintée d'amertume, alors qu'il se rappelait, une fois de plus, cette jolie fille qu'il croisait parfois à Poudlard. Sang-de-Bourbe.


	24. Chapter 24 : Audace

**Audace**

Peut-être ce qui lui manquait le plus. Oui, l'audace. Regulus murmura rageusement. Et alors ? L'audacieux, c'était Sirius, pas lui. Depuis quand lui demandait-on d'être comme ce frère abhorré ? Il voulait vivre, pas risquer sa vie à chaque instant. Le frisson, ça ne lui plaisait que quand il jouait au Quidditch. Pas lorsqu'il rudoyait des élèves plus jeunes. Et pas plus s'ils étaient Sang-de-Bourbe. Il s'était montré audacieux, en décidant de s'engager. Mais il ne fallait pas se mentir. L'avait-il décidé seul ? Loin de là. Il s'était, une fois de plus, laissé mener par le bout du nez, influencé par toutes ces voix.  
Non, il n'était pas audacieux.


	25. Chapter 25 : Larme

**Larme**

Il en avait versé, des larmes. Il en avait tant versé que ses yeux en étaient devenus secs, deux globes arides rougis par la tristesse. Il avait perdu son grand frère. Tous les cris lui revenaient en tête, il avait encore à l'esprit les injures proférées par sa mère et Sirius, droit, inflexible, hautain. Il ne disait rien, il avait juste un air déterminé. Lui, Regulus, caché dans l'ombre, priait pour que toute cette scène n'ait jamais eu lieu. Il priait pour les cris s'arrêtent.

Oh, ils s'étaient arrêtés. Seulement quand Sirius était parti. Ils s'étaient arrêtés. Mais ils étaient encore dans sa tête.


	26. Chapter 26 : Avenir

**Avenir**

Flou. Quel autre mot convenait pour le caractériser ?

Du danger, c'était certain. Des morts, cela l'était encore plus. Du sang et de la culpabilité. Toujours là, lancinante, et refusant de s'en aller.

Il n'avait pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, l'amie culpabilité criait presque dans sa tête. Était-ce cela que l'avenir lui réservait ?

Des morts, avait promis sa cousine. Une race de Sang-Pur toute puissante. Vraiment ?

Était-ce si important, au fond, cette obsession de pureté ? Il avait vu des nés-Moldus exceller en cours, démontrer des talents que lui, Sang-Pur, n'avait pas sans un travail acharné.


	27. Chapter 27 : Anniversaire

**Anniversaire**

Une sacrée journée ! Il s'était levé avec un sourire radieux. Ses camarades de dortoir, encore un peu endormis, lui avaient tout de même souhaité un joyeux anniversaire accompagné d'une tape amicale. Il était le dernier à avoir ses quatorze ans, car né en fin d'année. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, bien décidé à profiter de la journée.

Par chance, son emploi du temps n'était pas chargé : potions ce matin, avec Slughorn qui l'adorait et Sortilèges, son cours favori.

En mangeant joyeusement son porridge, il prévoyait de profiter de l'après-midi en jouant au quidditch. Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il vit une troupe de chouettes effraies, chargées de paquets, fondre vers lui.


	28. Chapter 28 : Insurgé

**Insurgé**

Comment avait-il osé ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi égoïste, aussi méprisant envers chaque vie ? Non, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il se l'interdisait. Il avait déjà laissé passer trop de choses, mais là c'était trop.

Il regarda le petit corps prostré de l'elfe et le destin que son maître lui avait attribué. Arbitrairement, de façon inhumaine, comme toujours, il ne savait faire que ça. Mépriser.

Regulus n'adhérait plus à tout à son idéologie, s'il l'avait d'ailleurs fait un jour. Révolté, il tendit la main à Kreattur et avec un regard rassurant, le mena dans la cuisine pour le soigner. Il refusait de le sacrifier.


	29. Chapter 29 : Anniversaire II

**Anniversaire II**

_I - Matin_

Un de ces jours, différents. Un événement.

Cette année, ils n'allaient pas le partager ensemble. Du coin de l'œil, sans pouvoir détacher son regard, il l'observait. Il riait, il était fier, insouciant.

Il se sentait fort, ça se voyait. Regulus sentit des larmes amères lui monter aux yeux. Personne ne les vit, parce que personne ne regardait. Surtout pas lui, son frère, qui du jour au lendemain l'avait radié de sa vie.

Il était si proche de lui, mais si loin de son cœur la douleur d'être ignoré lui arrachait lentement chaque lambeau de son âme. Mû par l'espoir fou d'un regard, il aurait voulu lui crier, l'appeler au secours.

C'était son anniversaire. Et Regulus ne l'avait pas oublié.

_II - Midi_

Immobile, caché par d'autres élèves, il le vit déballer ses cadeaux avec des exclamations de joie. Un douloureux pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait aujourd'hui forcé d'espionner pour savoir.

Et puis, il y avait ce petit paquet. Sur le côté. Le sien. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sirius l'ouvrirait, comme les autres, avant de l'ajouter à la pile. Pas un mot ne viendrait.

Oui, Sirius était entouré, et la souffrance de son frère, bien loin de l'intéresser. Et Regulus, une fois de plus, abandonné.

_III - Soir_

Toute la journée il avait trainé ce fardeau, l'ignorance de son frère, sorte d'égoïsme affiché, et lui, qui aurait tant voulu offrir son amour à un cœur sacré.

Mais la réalité était telle, enrobée d'arrogance, d'une phrase susurrée qui résonnait à ses oreilles. « Je ne veux pas de toi. »

Regulus ne savait où son frère avait-il pu trouver un si énorme lot de méchanceté. Qui lui avait volé son frère pour le remplacer par cette personne cruelle et braquée ?

Provocation, reniement assumé, mais pétri d'incertitudes, la cruauté du futur se laissait présager.


End file.
